Nickelodeon
Nickelodeon (kurz: Nick) ist ein Fernsehsender für Kinder. Weltweit gibt es rund 30 regionale Ableger von Nickelodeon, demnächst auch wieder in Deutschland. Nickelodeon war ursprünglich in Besitz der Warner AMEX Satellite Entertainment Company (WASEC) und gehört heute zu MTV Networks, einem Teil des US-amerikanischen Medien-Konzerns Viacom. Geschichte USA Der Sender begann 1977 unter dem Namen Pinwheel (AE: Windrad) regionaNicktoons), Shows für Kinder und Realfilm-Serien. Unter der Namen Nickelodeon Movies produziert Nickelodeon auch Spielfilme für Kinder. Nickelodeon in Deutschland In Deutschland sendete Nickelodeon ab Juli 1995, zunächst auf dem Satelliten DFS-Kopernikus, später auch auf Astra und im Kabelfernsehen. In den meisten Kabelnetzen teilte sich der Sender einen Kanal mit ARTE. Mit der Einführung des öffentlich-rechtlichen Kinderkanals wurde Nickelodeon jedoch wieder aus den meisten Kabelnetzen verdrängt. Am 31. Mai 1998 wurde das Programm wegen zu geringer Einschaltquoten eingestellt. Die Begründung der Betreiber lautete, dass der Sender gegen die gebührenfinanzierte, öffentlich-rechtliche Konkurrenz des Kinderkanals keine Chance habe. Außerdem habe die geringe Reichweite in den deutschen Kabelnetzen nicht den Werbekunden genügt. Anfang 2000 versuchte Nickelodeon einen Wiedereinstieg in Deutschland, der jedoch scheiterte. Stattdessen lizenziert Nickelodeon seine Serien nun an Ki.Ka, Super RTL und ORF. In Europa sind zahlreiche Nickelodeon-Ableger über Pay-TV-Angebote digital zu empfangen. Frei empfangbar ist Nick Europe derzeit auf 28,2° Ost. Am 12. September 2005 wird Viacom den Sender Nick (Ableger des amerikanischen Kinderkanals Nickelodeon) wieder auf den deutschen Fernsehmarkt bringen. Nick soll den Musiksender MTV2 Pop ersetzen, einen von vier Kanälen, die Viacom in Deutschland betreibt (neben VIVA, VIVA PLUS und MTV). Eigenproduktionen Die Daten beziehen sich auf die amerikanische Erstausstrahlung bzw. Filmpremiere. Realfilmserien * 1990 - Clarissa * 1993 - The Adventures of Pete & Pete Animations-Serien 90er Jahre: * 1991 - Doug * 1991 - Ren und Stimpy * 1991 - Rugrats * 1993 - Rockos modernes Leben (Rocko's Modern Life) * 1994 - AAAHH!!! Real Monsters! * 1996 - Hey Arnold! * 1997 - Die Biber Brüder (The Angry Beavers) * 1998 - CatDog * 1999 - Spongebob Schwammkopf (SpongeBob SquarePants) 2000er Jahre: * 2001 - Invader Zim * 2001 - Cosmo und Wanda – Wenn Elfen helfen (The Fairly OddParents) * 2002 - Jimmy Neutron (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) * 2003 - All Grown Up (Fortsetzung von Rugrats) * 2003 - Teenage Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * 2004 - Danny Phantom Filme * 1996 - Harriet, die kleine Detektivin (Harriet the Spy) * 1997 - Good Burger - Die total verrückte Burger Bude (Good Burger) * 1998 - Rugrats - Der Film is einfach nur kake (Rugrats - The Movie) * 2000 - Schneefrei (Snow Day') * 2000 - ''Rugrats in Paris (Rugrats in Paris) * 2001 - Jimmy Neutron - Der mutige Erfinder (Jimmy Neutron, Boy Genius) * 2003 - Die Rugrats auf Achse (Rugrats Go Wild) * 2004 - Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * 2004 - Lemony Snicket - Rätselhafte Ereignisse (Lemony Snicket's a Series of Unfortunate Events) Andere Medien * seit 1993 - Nickelodeon Magazine * seit 1995 - Nick.com: Offizielle Webseite Weblinks * Homepage von NICK-Deutschland (Presseservice) * Detaillierte Geschichte von Nickelodeon (englisch) * The Nick Nostalgia Site (englisch) * Nickelodeon Chronik * Links auf alle Nick-Pages * Nick International (englisch) Kategorie:Fernsehsender el:Nickelodeon en:Nickelodeon (TV channel) fr:Nickelodeon nl:Nickelodeon sv:Nickelodeon